Edray1416
Bourg Productions is a user known for his rants, animations, and one commentary. The controversy surrounding Bourg started in 2014 when he requested Youngbloodfantasy91 to commentate on one of his videos. Needless to say that Bourg's video "An Educational Series- Episode 3" made him infamous. Since then, he has been a thorn on the side of the commentary community. However, he quit ranting after a series of negative responses on his rant on Illiniguy34. He was a former member of Woody's Wood before leaving. Controversies Bourg Productions vs TBONE2004: Bourg was so angry after seeing a video on THE OFFICIAL TBONE2004'S Patreon page, Bourg made a rant on him citing that Patreon is not a good way to get new equipment. Not only was this the start of a pattern for Bourg's rant, but he also decided to steal TBONE2004'S username and call himself The Anti TBONE 2004. Bourg declared war on TBONE on November 14, 2014. As a result, TBONE got so angry that he almost ranted on Bourg for it. This era would be dubbed "The war on TBONE2004." Eventually Bourg got tired and challenged TBONE to a debate on Skype. Ultimately Bourg lost when he realized how much he screwed up messing with a legitimate tough guy. To signify the end of the war, Bourg promised never to air a cartoon he made to spite TBONE. Bourg Productions vs Rhino Mills: Bourg's hatred for Rhino Mills started when Rhino made a Patreon account and openly admitted to being a sellout. Commentators pulled the "joke" card, but the fact that Rhino said it got Bourg very upset. Because of the Patreon video, Bourg ranted on Rhino Mills citing that Rhino gave the trolls leverage to dox him by revealing the state he lives in (which is extremely foolish for any user to talk about). Bourg's other complaint was that Rhino was using Patreon as a mean for sustainability. Due to the backlash Bourg got, he encouraged the commentary community to give him more hate. That was when the commentary community feared Bourg. During the summer of 2015, Bourg Productions called Rhino Mills the Adolf Hitler of the commentary community and his group, Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals the Nazis of commentaries. Bourg's hatred for Rhino continues to this day. Bourg Productions vs TheFieryHenry: Bourg got angry at TheFieryHenry after his initial commentary citing that Henry's commentary was poorly done and didn't counter any points. Bourg also accused Henry of pulling the "joke" card when he complained about Rhino Mills openly admitting to selling out. The tension between Bourg and Henry got worse when Henry made a cooking show poking fun Bourg's belief that Patreon should only be used to fund a cooking show or animated series when it comes to making videos. That didn't end there. On August 22, 2015, Henry made another cooking show, where Bourg responded angrily, in which he was confronted by Henry and DynamoRox4Sure. After the incident, Bourg compared Henry to Eva Braun, further comparing the current commentary community to the Nazis. Bourg Productions vs Illiniguy34: The war that Bourg had with Illiniguy34 was very strange. It all started in the Spring of 2015 when Illiniguy34 decided to do a triple feature commentary. The videos from Bourg were his rant on TheMysteriousMrEnter, his rant on Rhino Mills, and his two cents on Patreon. Bourg still hates TheMysteriousMrEnter and Rhino Mills to this day. Bourg had multiple problems with Illiniguy34's commentary on him. Bourg's first complaint was Illiniguy34 laughing at his voice in the beginning of the commentary (which is very foolish for a commentator to do). His second complaint was Illiniguy34 supposedly showing bias and cutting off Bourg in the middle of his points to skip the video. Bourg's third complaint was Illiniguy34 claiming that Encyclopedia Dramatica is a satirical site, as Bourg constantly claims that the site has evidence in the articles themselves. This prompted Bourg to rant on Illiniguy34. Due to the backlash Bourg's rant got on Illiniguy34, numerous commentators made videos pointing Bourg's flaws. Illiniguy34 came close to commentating on Bourg again until he discovered that UltimateRanter777 and duke86fan exposed Bourg for trolling. That was when Illiniguy34 realized that Bourg wasn't worth commentating on again. A couple of months passed away and then CartoonFreak666 showed absolute hatred for Illiniguy34. Eventually this led to an Encyclopedia Dramatica, promptly infuriating Illiniguy34. Bourg got angry as well and made a video defending Illiniguy34. Since then, Bourg Productions and Illiniguy34 have been on good terms. Bourg Productions vs RJ Bandsma: Bourg's feud with RJ Bandsma (aka RJLightning68) started on a YouTube clone site called vStreamers over the subject of trolls. Bourg made a poor point over trolls in alternative upload sites. However, the way RJ Bandsma responded got him hate on that site and ignited a flame war between Bourg and RJ. Eventually the flame war escalated on Skype and frustrated Bourg to the point where he ranted on RJ Bandsma. The video got major backlash and warranted hate from Rambotweety1 and JuniorfanReturns. It got to a point where RJ and his friends tried to call and record the debate with Bourg. Unfortunately, Bourg refused to answer RJ's calls multiple times. Eventually Bourg got annoyed and blocked RJ on Skype for it. It wasn't until the Midnight Fantom incident that Bourg and RJ finally made peace and moved on from the experience. But this feud served as a reminder not to infuriate the wrong people. Bourg Productions vs Youngbloodfantasy91: Bourg lost respect for Youngbloodfantasy91 after he responded to Bourg's comment on the Confederacy for Independent Commentators channel on YouTube, where Bourg stated that he believed that Youngblood should leave Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals and join CIC. Youngblood denied doing so as he preferred being in BoP due to the group's cooperation, will to come together, and guarantee to make quality content, while finding CIC's members, although some of the members in question are no longer in the group, to be of poor quality due to their track records, Bourg believing that Youngblood came off as biased and hypocritical. Youngblood's response warranted a response from Eddy the Scammer, which Youngblood made a commentary on, in which MrFlipperInvader782 responded by creating a commentary on it. The incident also warranted a few comments from x51dg, a commentator from Zippcast, who demonstrated why he believed Youngblood contradicted himself. Life after retiring from the ranting community: After the success of Bourg's first cartoon "Bourg & Bettiger," Bourg decided to retire from the ranting community after a series of backlash from rants. His cartoons are "Bourg & Bettiger," 3 episodes of "Chief Raymond," "Dr. Flippy," "Detective Eddy," and "Deputy Jack." Bourg constantly cited Eddy the Scammer as his inspiration for animating. On August 7, 2015, Bourg created a possible series of commentaries called "Conservative Commentaries." Bourg coined the term Conservative Commentaries on the Confederacy of Independent Commentaries' channel. This caused duke86fan to complain about it. Bourg's "Conservative Commentary" was on Psycho180's cartoon "SuperDick." Bourg said that he would reserve "Conservative Commentaries" for very controversial videos including politics. As of September 8, 2015, Bourg uploaded a 34 minute mystery cartoon called "The Unsolved Mysteries of Roushutsu." He dedicated the cartoon to Roushutsu (AKA RoushutsuRises) for her birthday and her contributions to the commentary, gaming, and animation communities. Bourg declared hiatus after uploading the cartoon. Freddy and Groub and Leaving Woody's Wood Freddy and Groub was a cartoon planned to be a Woody's Wood Exclusive due to the fact that it was written by Bourg Productions, Animated by Eddy The Scammer and starring the two as Sheriff Freddy (Eddy's Character) and Detective Groub (Bourg's Character). After a message from Bourg was sent to Eddy about how he would retire YouTube in September, Eddy told him that he could leave the group early. Bourg said yes and left the group. Freddy and Groub hasn't been canceled, but since it wasn't finished before Bourg left, there is only one piece of dialogue from Bourg. Bourg's big announcement: Bourg Productions announced on his own channel that he's leaving YouTube on Friday September 25, 2015. He believes that he has gotten too much heat for his behavior and can't take the heat anymore. In a response to Cazaam the Angry Aspie, Bourg said that he is not having any fun on YouTube, causing him to be very unhappy. Finally, Bourg stated that his final video will be released on Monday September 21, 2015. Bourg Productions' departure from YouTube: Bourg Productions officially closed his YouTube account on September 24, 2015 at 11:30 AM CDT. Before his departure, his final post was that he thanked his subscribers and other fellow users for supporting him. He also said that it was not Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals' fault for his departure, that it was Bourg's plan for a long time. Bourg concluded with a song from A Perfect World called "Big Fran's Baby" to reflect his lament. Bourg Productions abruptly leaves Wenoo: Bourg Productions shut down his Wenoo account after a series of incidents caused chaos on the site. Prior to the incidents, he was featured for making an update video on September 11, 2015 paying tribute to those lost in the attacks on September 11, 2001. As of October 4, 2015, Bourg Productions only video account is on Zippcast under the username BourgProduction. Founding of MS Paint animation Wikia: Bourg Productions created a Wikia called MS Paint animation Wikia in an effort to archive numerous cartoons in MS Paint. Eddy the Scammer, Sean Sampson, and Bourg Productions are three users known for using MS Paint for animating. Bourg created the Wikia citing that numerous MS Paint animations are considered very underrated in the animation community. He believes that there are a lot more MS Paint animations that are either underrated or undiscovered. Some hit MS Paint animations are talked about including "Conn, Swagge, n Eddy." Trivia * Has a reputation for being a massive buzzkill in the commentary community. * Openly stated many times that he has no desire to be popular. * Openly said on YouTube that he does not support homosexual marriage. * He has called THEFIERYHENRY and duke86fan trolls. * He claimed to be asexual after duke86fan exposed Bourg's fear of women. * He still uses Encyclopedia Dramatica for information. * He has defended certain users from unjust attacks, giving Bourg decent ratings on his videos. * He lost respect for 8363MTR after he, THEFIERYHENRY, and Mike Johnston tried to contact Bourg on Skype over the incident regarding Bourg's refusal to support homosexual marriage. * He has three other accounts: edray1416, AMEwrestling, and bourgproductions in 2013. * He's an open sexist. * He has a flaming hatred for youngbloodfantasy91, Rion "Rhino" Mills, and Dirtbikeredden. * He called out TVBRobotnik for not answering someone's question in his ask.fm page, resulting Bourg to call him the N-word, despite the fact that he's not black. * His favorite anime character is Goku External Links: *Zippcast Category:Infamous Commentary Targets Category:Animation Community Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Dead Topics Category:Trolls